


Fostering Lust

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom Riddle, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Slight Underage (Tom is 17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: After the unfortunate death of his grandfather and uncle, Tom is sent into foster care. He’s taken in by Ginny Potter, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry Potter, her trophy husband, despite what everyone said about fostering a child his age.He is an amazing child; the best the two could have asked for. He’s polite, charming, always respectful to his new parents, and sucks his new father’s dick whenever his mother is on her tours.Wait.





	Fostering Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely changing that title.

Every morning at eight o’clock, Harry would flick on the morning news. Tom would join him thirty minutes later, his hair still wet from his shower, just in time to catch his foster mother’s interview. Or he would have watched the interview, if his face wasn’t buried deep in Harry’s crotch, sucking Harry’s cock like he was trying to get the last of his gogurt out of the tube.

Harry was only half paying attention to the interview, all to aware of Tom’s tongue running up and down the vein on the underside of his dick and the amount of drool that was running down Tom’s chin. He had always wondered where Tom had learned to suck cock so good and was honestly a little afraid to ask at this point. 

The current situation was a bit fucked up, he knew. Tom was barely seventeen and Harry was supposed to be looking after him, not letting him suck his cock whenever Tom felt like it. A particularly hard suck from Tom drew him from his thought and back to reality, where the interview was still going on.

“So, why don’t you tell us about Tom, your foster son?” the interviewer was saying, shuffling her papers around a bit. “Is it hard to raise a child at his age? My sources say he turned seventeen a few months ago.”

“Oh, Tom’s just a doll,” Ginny said, smiling brightly as the sun. “He’s very respectful and quiet, doesn’t really talk to me much. But I’m glad he’s around. He’s good company for Harry when I’m away.”

Tom finally released his cock and Harry groaned when the cool air hit his heated flesh, Tom’s hand still working steadily on his cock. “Did you hear that? She thinks I’m good company. I wonder if she would think that if she knew what we did when she wasn’t around.”

“Stop talking,” Harry groaned, his hands coming up to fist Tom’s soft hair, tugging him towards his cock. “Less words, more mouth.”

“Of course,  _ daddy _ ,” Tom purred and Harry flushed at the name, glancing away. He missed the grin Tom flashed him but not the feeling of Tom’s hot mouth engulfing him once more, flicking his tongue over the head before taking him to the root. 

Ginny was still chatting with the interviewer, a scowl on her face at whatever the interviewer had asked. “Of course not! Those are just silly rumors. You should hear the ones about me and Tom, or all three of us.”

“So there’s no truth to them whatsoever?” the woman asked, leaning forward as Tom gulped around him, making Harry thrust up into his throat. He gagged slightly at that and Harry’s cock twitched. “You can’t be too sure what they do when you’re not around.”

“Certainly not fuck each other, that’s for sure.” Ginny spat and the interviewer laughed.

It was amazing how right she could be while being so wrong. She hadn't caught Tom’s interest in the same way Harry had— something he was selfishly grateful for. Besides, he wasn’t sure how well Ginny would be able to handle Tom. 

Tom chose that moment to moan around him and Harry bucked into his mouth, Tom gagging once more. His hand tightened on Tom’s hair and he began to thrust into Tom’s mouth, feeling his foster son’s throat relax and allow him to do as he pleased.

He thrust a few times into Tom’s mouth and came, holding Tom’s head down as he came in his throat. Tom swallowed it all down with a pleased hum, sucking lightly as Harry began to soften in his mouth. 

Tom released him after a minute, panting for breath as Harry stroked his hair. He did feel a bit bad for how hard he had tugged on Tom’s hair and how long he had held Tom down, knowing that his throat must be raw and sore, but the satisfied look on his foster son’s face alleviated the guilt.

“You taste so good, daddy,” Tom purred up at him, licking at the cum that dribbled down his chin then giving Harry’s thigh a nip.

“Hey, no marks,” Harry chastised, lightly pinching Tom’s cheek and earning a noise of distress. He smiled a bit as Tom pouted, patting the cushion beside him. “Come on, I’ll return the favor.”

Tom eagerly climbed onto the couch, shedding his pants as he did so, leaving him bare and exposed without a hint of shame. He wondered if Tom got off the knowledge that his foster mother was so unaware of all this, as he was particularly fond of sucking Harry off while watching Ginny’s interviews, old or new.

He shoved the thought from his mind and leaned down, taking Tom’s cock into his mouth and earning a moan.

*~*

Ginny arrived home earlier that evening, much to Harry’s delight and Tom’s annoyance. He hid his annoyance very well, kissing his foster mother on the cheek and enduring the long hug she gave him.

Harry was much happier, sweeping her up into a hug and kissing her long and hard, only pulling away when Ginny started to laugh.

“Miss me that much?” she asked, nuzzling her face into Harry’s neck, giving it a small kiss.

“Of course. It’s never the same without you here,” Harry whispered, his arms circling her waist and holding her close. She smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss that would undoubtedly turn more heated than the first.

Tom coughed. Harry and Ginny both flushed, having forgetten he was there, and pulled away. 

“So, Tom, how is school?” she asked, turning to Tom, who shrugged.

“It’s school.” He slowly inched his way out of the room.

Ginny seemed amused by that. Her foster son had always been a little uncomfortable around her, and turned back to Harry.

“Let’s go out tonight. Have a nice dinner, just the two of us.” Ginny said, her hands slipping into Harry’s own and starting to sway. “We can go somewhere nice, like that Italian restaurant that opened on Main. I heard their pasta is amazing.”

It was. Harry had already taken Tom there, and Tom had been kind enough to reward him with a handjob under the table. “Who’s going to watch Tom?” 

“He’s old enough to watch himself.” She had a point.

“Alright, sounds fun. Maybe afterward, we could…” he trailed off, his thumb rubbing against her hand and doing his best to ignore the burning stare Tom was undoubtedly giving him.

“Sounds like a good time,” Ginny agreed, a mischievous smile on her face as she leaned up to kiss him.

Harry was looking forward to tonight.

*~*

It was around midnight after Ginny had fallen asleep after a round of long overdue lovemaking, that Tom appeared in the doorway of their room. Harry got the strangest sense of déjà vu as Tom padded silently across the room, naked as the day he was born, and stood beside Harry.

“Hi, daddy,” Tom whispered, his head tilting and his smile bordering on unnerving. His hand reached out, trailing down the side of Harry’s sweat slicked face, down the column of his throat and the expanse of his chest, coming to rest at the blanket covering his waist.

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed as Tom ripped the blanket off him, the cold air on his naked skin making him shiver, and climbed on top of him with little finesse. It was unfair how tempting he looked, miles of smooth skin glowing softly in the light from the hall and his hair slightly wet from the shower he had undoubtedly just taken.

“What do you think?” Tom whispered, his legs landing on either side of Harry’s hips as he hovered over him, their cocks brushing against each other. Harry managed to choke down a moan as he glared at Tom, who smiled innocently back.

“No. We are not doing this. Not with Ginny right beside me!” No matter if a traitorous part of Harry’s mind whispered how hot it would be, fucking Tom while his wife slept beside him.

“She’s out cold. Won’t wake for anything.” Tom reached over and grabbed Ginny’s hand, lifting it above her head and allowing it to fall onto the mattress. Harry held his breath, only releasing it when all she did was mutter something in her sleep and turn over, her back now facing them. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“There’s a lot to worry about.” Harry hissed out again and Tom gave a small laugh.

“Then be quiet. I’m sure she’ll sleep through it all,” Tom said, grinding down against Harry and earning a hiss when their cocks brushed together. “If you don’t think you can, I could gag you.”

Harry managed to scoff. “Oh, please. You’re the screamer here, maybe  _ I  _ should gag  _ you _ .”

Tom smirked, his hand reaching between them to grab Harry’s dick. “You know what, daddy? You talk too much.”

With that, Tom rolled his hips forward slightly, and Harry was suddenly inside him. He choked on his own spit and Tom smirked down at him, rolling his hips experimentally and groaning low in his throat, Harry’s own moan following. 

He had never fucked Tom before; he had thought about it plenty of times, maybe jerking off to the thought of it more than once, but it always left him feeling guilty, like he had finally crossed a line that he should not have. A foolish thought— the line had been crossed the moment Harry had let Tom step into his bedroom a year ago and fuck him raw, sore, and satisfied.

“I really should have gotten a bigger toy,” Tom moaned, lifting his hips and slamming back down, making Harry moan too. “You feel so much bigger than that little thing I have in my room. Every time I use it, I can’t help but think of you fucking me, daddy. I’ve waited so long for this.”

Harry’s cock twitched at the thought of Tom fucking himself on a toy and he grabbed onto Tom’s hips, thrusting upwards to meet Tom’s bouncing. Tom groaned when Harry managed to brush against his prostate, loud enough that Harry was sure Ginny was going to wake up, and started matching his thrusts to Harry’s.

“You’re so amazing, you make me feel so good. I get so jealous when I see you and Ginny together, being so sweet and loving. I wish we could do that, daddy. I wish we could go out and hold hands and kiss and not have everyone judge us.” Tom sucked in a breath when Harry sped up, managing to hit his prostate dead on. “I’m gonna cum if you keep this up, daddy.”

Harry felt his own orgasm building, his hands on Tom’s hips tightening as his thrust became more erratic. Tom smiled at him, much sweeter than he should have been, and leaned down to kiss Harry.

“I love you, daddy.” Tom breathed when he pulled away and Harry tightened his grip on Tom’s hips, forcing him onto his cock one more time as he came with a loud moan. Tom shuddered around him, making Harry groan at the movement.

Tom grabbed his own cock, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth as he pumped his cock to completion, spilling all over Harry’s chest and stomach with a muffled scream. He clenched around Harry, making him groan louder at the feeling of his sensitive cock being squeezed.

Harry quickly glanced to his side, relieved that Ginny was still sleeping peacefully, her back rising and falling evenly. Tom’s scream, while muffled, had still been loud, and he was sure a neighbor had heard him.

Tom raised himself up after he had caught his breath, hissing softly when Harry’s cock slid out of him. Harry expected him to leave, seeing as cuddling would be ill-advised with Ginny sleeping right next to them, but he slid back a bit, settling on Harry's thighs.

He stared at Harry for a moment, his eyes half-lidded as he assessed the mess on Harry’s chest before he bent down, his tongue lapping at the mess he had made on Harry. Harry held back a gasp when Tom’s stomach rubbed against his cock, and Tom smirked, following one of the streaks that ran from Harry’s stomach to his pec. He leaned up, kissing Harry deeply. He could taste Tom’s cum on his tongue and he felt his cock twitch.

They could go for another round, Harry decided. He doubted Ginny would wake up anyway.

*~*

The next morning was peaceful when Harry came down for breakfast. Ginny smiled at him; a plate of pancakes sat on the table: Tom was already seated at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Harry noticed that he had showered, his hair dripping wet and dampening his shirt.

“Good morning,” she said, giving his cheek a small kiss and smiling at him. 

He smiled back, muttering his own greeting as he sat down at the table, across from Tom. Tom glanced up, giving him a smirk before returning to his cereal. Harry jumped when he felt Tom’s foot press against his bare leg, sliding slowly up.

“I know we had plans to go out today, but my manager called and apparently I have an interview today. She didn’t think to inform me beforehand.” Ginny gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I really can’t miss this.”

“It’s fine,” Harry said, reaching over to plate himself some pancakes and doing his best to remain calm. Tom’s foot was pressed against his crotch now, slowly rubbing the hardening bulge as he calmly took another bite of his cereal. “We can do something when you get done, all three of us. Me and Tom can just hang out until you get back.”

“You’re the best.” Ginny smiled, returning to her own pancakes. 

Yeah, he really was the best, Harry thought to himself as Tom withdrew his foot, “accidentally” dropping his spoon on the floor. He vanished under the table to retrieve it and Harry felt a hand brush against his leg, opening his legs a bit more to let Tom slip between them, his breath ghosting over Harry’s cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since I wrote smut lol I feel like I'm losing my edge.


End file.
